Birthday Sex
by Imagination Genius
Summary: Alice thinks Bella has forgotten her birthday. Bella has done no such thing. In fact she has sexy plans for her birthday. All Human Femmeslash Lemon One-Shot


This is something that has been floating around in my head for awhile. I've had really bad writers block the past few months so forgive me if it sucks. i still need to go post up an new chap for my other story if i can ever get it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from twilight. I just ake them play with each other.

Warning: Femmeslash lemon if you dont like it you might as well leave now you've been warned.

* * *

She thought I had forgotten. It's pretty impossible; it's two weeks after mine exactly. Her temper tantrums as of lately have been cute. It'll make tonight so much more fun.

I haven't said anything about her birthday and it's cute that she's stressing about it. Not to toot my own horn or anything but, I'm the best girlfriend ever. I've been planning out tonight for a while now.

I'm taking her away later on in the week after she clears up some work but for now, tonight it's going to be just me and her.

I walked out the house this morning without telling her happy birthday. I didn't even kiss her and tell her I love her, so I know she's thoroughly pissed off. An "I'm sorry" and a kiss probably won't be enough to make up for it but no worries I plan on doing way more than that.

She should be home in about two hours, which gives me just enough time to set up some of the stuff for tonight.

Once I had things set up I got dressed in the cute little outfit I had picked out for tonight. It was a black soft leather mini-skirt, and a black cotton wife beater with the words LICK ME written in royal blue across the chest. My outfit was completed by thigh high boots with 5 inch stiletto heels on them that laced up the front.

I knew she would love the outfit because she barely ever got to see me in a skirt and heels

I let my hair down and lit the candles I had placed throughout the house. She should be home soon. As soon as I had that thought, my phone sounded, belting out her ring tone.

I answered. "Hello…?"

When she spoke, I could tell she was pissed off. She used my full name. "Hello Isabella. I just called to let you know that I'll be home soon. Probably in about ten minutes. Not that you care."

I replied off handedly, "mmhmm" I could practically hear her roll her eyes. She sighed. "Good bye Isabella." She's definitely going to pay for using my full name. TWICE!

I stood by the entrance to our living room awaiting the entrance of my lover. I heard the keys and dimmed the lights. I was expecting the initial anger and yelling because she thought I forgot her birthday but what I didn't expect was the tears I saw.

She glanced at me briefly and turned towards the door to lock it. She made a task out of locking the door. I walked over to her heels clicking against the floor with every step. I know she heard me but refused to turn and look at me. "Princess, turn around and look at me please."

She sniffled. "No because if I turn around you'll smile and bat your eyelashes at me and then I won't be able to stay mad at you." I moved so I was standing right behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She tried to remove my arms from her but I refused to let go.

"You don't have a reason to be mad at me."

"WHAT! I have every right to be mad at you." the end of her sentence came out in a moan. I was tracing my hands up and down the front of her, over her breast and back down to her inner thighs.

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" I had my head buried in her hair, already knowing what her answer would be. I caressed her breast through her shirt and heard her moan.

"Dammit Isabella! You forgot –"

"Your Birthday" I kissed a trail from her neck up to her ear before whispering "I just wanted everything to be a surprise." She leaned her head back against me. "Think about it Princess. I've known you for twelve years. I've never forgotten before so what made you think I'd forget this one? I've been planning this out for a bit of a while now."

I let my tongue run down her neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She shivered under my touch. She turned around in my arms and I pulled her against me assaulting her lips with mine. The kiss started out slow but became more passionate as it continued.

I felt her tongue flow over my bottom lip and granted her the access that she was seeking. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked and bit it softly thoroughly bruising it. Her hands found residence in my hair and she tugged on it lightly drawing a moan from my throat. I pressed her against the door and leaned into her. My hands gripped her ass and my nails dug into her soft flesh. She moan into my mouth and bucked her hips against me.

I broke the kiss and started leaving kisses along her jaw line and neck. I bit down on the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. My name fell from her mouth breathlessly and laced with lust.

I move my hands down to her legs and lifted them to wrap around my waist. I sucked on her neck and collar leaving hickeys. I could feel her hard nipples pressed against my chest. I start playing with her nipples through her shirt. I was rolling it between my teeth and bit down and she cried out my name. I could feel the heat emanating from between her legs as I was grinding slowly against her body.

Her hips rocked in tune with my body while I was still teasing her nipples. She took off her shirt to make my job easier. I moaned at the site of her luscious breast covered in a thin lace bra. I used my teeth to free her left breast. I immediately latched on to her nipple and bit down making her cry out. I flicked my tongue ring over it and she shivered, dragging her nails down my back. Even with my shirt still on I think she may have broken skin.

Having her under my control like this was amazingly sexy and I wanted to feel her lose control. I needed to feel her throbbing around my fingers and thrusting against me wildly.

I let go of one of her legs and unbuttoned her pants. I unzipped them and slipped my hand in, letting my fingers run over her panties. I could feel how wet she was and I knew she needed to cum just as much as I needed to make her cum. I massaged her pussy slowly over the material of her panties and her moans increased in volume.

"Fuck baby, please stop teasing me."

I ignored her and went back to sucking on her nipples and leaving hickeys across her chest. I pressed my palm flat against her pussy and she whimpered against me she dropped her head against my shoulder and bit down trying to muffle her screams. That was definitely going to leave a mark. She was shaking against me. "Please baby I need this."

Giving in to her pleas, I slipped my hand under her panties and we both moaned at the skin to skin contact my fingers made with her slick wetness. My fingers slid past her lips and instantly found her clit. I ran my fingers over it in slow motion and she dug her nails into my back screaming my name.

"BELLS, please don't stop…"

Without warning I thrust two fingers into her and pumped them in and out at a slow and steady pace. She met my thrust with everything she had and I increased my speed massaging her walls as I did so. Her screams got louder as she got closer. I could tell she was close because of how tight her pussy contracted around my fingers.

I inserted a third finger into her tight pussy, stretching her, and she came instantly juices pouring out of her like a warm water faucet. I continued thrusting inside of her harder and she was coming again instantly walls contracting around my fingers violently. Even after the second orgasm my fingers stayed inside her exploring her, making her beg for a reprieve.

"B-baby… p-p-pl-lease st-stop… I can't… I can't take it anymore."

I smirked at her. "Baby you're not in control tonight. Your body belongs to me, and I want it to come again." I found her g-spot and rubbed it, gently scrapping my nail against it.

"Oh god… baby please… I can't… fuuuck!" She came again as I sucked hard on her nipple. Her whole body quaked with the force of her third orgasm. I let her ride out her third orgasm. I removed my hand and sucked my fingers clean. My Princess was still recovering, her chest heaving and eyes still closed. She had no idea but I was only just getting started.

I held her close to me letting her come down from her high. Placing soft light kisses on her face, neck, and collar bone.

"Princess, are you okay?" I smirked.

She looked up at me still slightly dazed. "That was the best birthday present ever."

I chuckled at that. "Aww! Princess you're so cute. You thought that was your birthday present. No boo boo." shaking my head at her I responded, "no silly girl. That was just part of your apology."

She looked confused "apology for what?" I sighed; she can be so clueless after sex.

"For hurting your feelings and making you think I didn't remember your birthday." I looked in her eyes with complete sincerity. "Baby, I love you and I would never forget your birthday." I kissed her softly. She smiled at me.

I fixed her remaining clothes before stepping away from her. She looked at me and took in my outfit. "Damn baby! You look sexy as hell! Definitely good enough to eat." The look she had was downright primitive.

"Don't worry Beautiful you'll get the chance to do just that, but for now I need you to follow me." I stated before turning to walk away.

She raised her eye brow in question. "Where to?"

I stopped in my track and turned my head back. I spoke to her in my Mistress voice. "Don't ask questions. Just do what I say and we will have fun tonight. I would hate to have to punish you on your birthday. Now, follow me."

I held out my hand and she took it in hers. I led her to our guest bedroom. We hadn't really furnished it just a bed, a love seat, and a television. There were three new editions to the room there was a stereo system with my iPod, a chair seated in the middle of the room and the most noticeable of the three being a pole.

She looked at the pole then to me with her eyebrow raised. I said nothing I just led her over to the chair. "sit down and put your hands behind you."

She looked at me curiously but did as I asked I then walked over to the stereo system and turned it on. I grab the pair of handcuffs that were barely noticeable and walked back over to my girl. I stood behind her and ran my hands down her arms I attached the handcuffs to one of her wrist through the pole on the chair and to her other wrist. She was now securely attached to the chair.

She pulled at the handcuffs for a few minutes before asking "are you serious?"

I smirked at her with a slightly amused expression "yes I am. You aren't allowed to touch me until I give you permission to do so. These ensure that you won't break the rules."

"I don't need handcuffs for that I can refrain from touching you."

I straddled her lap and grind my hips into her. I leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear. I heard the cuffs scrape against the chair as she tried to move her arms.

I giggled. "Sure you can. But we'll use these for my sake." I kiss her lips lightly and winked before getting up. I walked back over to the stereo and pressed play. "Number One Sex" came on and I started my seduction. I dance through about 4 different songs, climbing the pole and swinging on it, shaking my ass and grinding to the beat.

The perfect song came on for my lap dance; it was "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih. I walked over to her I spread her legs and moved to sit in her lap. I leaned back against her and started grinding she moaned and pressed her body against me as much as she could. I felt her lips touch my neck then her tongue and teeth started an assault as well. I couldn't conceal the moan that escaped me. She could do amazing things with her mouth.

I stood up and quickly straddled her. I was bouncing to the beat of the song and running my hands over her body. I ran my hand through her hair and she leaned into it leaving her neck open for a new assault. I nipped and licked and sucked leaving numerous new love bites. I kissed from her neck to her lips and wrapped my arms around her. I dragged my nails down her back lightly and she arched into me.

I could feel her nipples pressing firmly against my chest again and couldn't help but cup her breast in my hands. I squeezed and massaged and she bit down on my lip. She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. I can't wait to feel her tongue on my pussy.

I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck and chest I stopped and bit her right nipple and she hissed at the sudden action. I continued down her stomach stopping at her belly button. I licked it and she giggled. I continued down and stopped at the top of her pants I unbuttoned and unzipped them, then I tugged at them, and she lifted her body enough for me to get them off I removed her shoes and pants and she was left in nothing but her bra and panty set.

I was on my knees with her legs spread out at my sides. Her panties were soaked through fully, and her pussy juices coated her thighs I leaned forward and licked her thigh tasting her. She tasted as sweet as ever. I looked up at her eyes laced with lust. "How do you always manage to taste so sweet?"

She smirked at me; "I wash in lollipops and skittles" she winked at me. I moved forward and licked her pussy over her panties and she shivered. I proceeded to drag her panties down with my teeth. I discarded those and went back to licking her thighs slowly. I got closer and closer to her pussy but never actually touched it. She thrust her hips at me and moaned out a breathy "you're teasing again."

"Aww! Is my Sex Kitten anxious? Tell me what you want me to do." I licked her slit but didn't push forward.

"Mmm… I need you to eat my pussy, fuck me senseless, and just stop teasing me." As she finished her sentence I spread her pussy lips and licked her clit. She moaned in relief and pleasure. I continued playing with her clit running my tongue ring over it, sucking on it, and biting it lightly. "Oh god… baby… your tongue feels so amazing." I lifted her leg over my shoulder and pressed my face closer to her pussy I pressed her clit between both of my tongue rings and then flicked it with the tip of my tongue while sucking hard against it. She came screaming my name. I drank all the juices as they gushed out of her pussy.

I let her come down from her orgasm and proceeded to continue to eat her pussy. I licked her sensitive clit and she shook with every stroke. I trailed my tongue around the entrance of her pussy, her leg tightened around my back pulling me closer to her. I entered her with my tongue fast and hard. I flicked my tongue against her walls and her whole body quaked against me.

"Fuck baby… harder… please."

I pumped my tongue in and out with increasing speed. She was thrusting her hips up trying to ride my face for all its worth. I used my thumb to press against her clit and she screamed out. "Shit… so cl-close"

I started circling her clit with the same speed that I was tongue fucking her and I felt her pussy muscles start to contract. I thrust in as hard and as far as my tongue could go flicking it inside of her wildly and pinched her clit equally as hard. She tensed for about 2 seconds before her walls came crashing down, releasing her sweet juices into my mouth. I drank them up as if they were the last fluid on earth. Moaning against her and making her shiver. I massaged her clit some while starting up a rhythmic thrust with my tongue making her orgasm last longer. I felt her body shuddering around me while her juice kept pouring out. I slowed my ministrations as she started to come down from her high.

She had a lazy half smile on her face. "Damn baby, that was amazing."

I stood up licking my lips. "Thanks Beautiful I try!" she giggled and rolled her eyes

"So babe, are you going to release me anytime soon?"

"Well I really do like seeing you naked and restrained. It's really sexy."

"Isabella, take them off now!" I raised my eyebrow in slight amusement.

"I did tell you I controlled how tonight would go and for someone at my mercy you sure seem to be making some interesting demands. How about you try asking me nicely?" My mistress voice came out again. It was the voice that meant even though I voiced it as a question it was still a command to be followed.

Her head dropped in submission. "I'm sorry Mistress. I forgot my place." I shivered hearing her call me mistress. It was always a huge turn on when she let down her guard and handed me full control.

I stood in back of her and ran my hands through her hair before whispering in her ear, "it's okay Sex Kitten. Just keep it from happening again." I said while running kisses from her ear down her neck.

"Yes Mistress." I smiled against her neck. She moaned and started twisting away from me, trying to get loose.

"Baby, please, let me get out of this chair." I licked the shell of her ear and she shuddered.

"Your wish is my command Sex Kitten." I bent down and took the key off the chain hanging around my neck and unlocked her handcuffs. I set them on the floor and stood up. She was out of the chair and had her hands on me as fast as possible.

I could feel her hands sliding down my back over my ass. She reached to the end of the short skirt I have and squeezed my bare ass cheeks. We both moan at the same time. "Fuck you're not wearing any underwear. That's so fucking sexy."

I reached and grabbed her hands in mine, holding them in front of me. "Thank you for the compliment Sex Kitten, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you still aren't following my orders. Just because I let you get up doesn't mean you had permission to freely touch me. You're too anxious. You obviously need to learn some patience." Her face went through a different array of emotions. It went from shocked to confuse to guilt and now what looked to be apprehension.

I smirked "don't worry Sex Kitten it's your birthday. I don't plan on making your punishment painful just very memorable. Now I'm giving you permission to undress me before you're punishment.

She tentatively placed hand at the hem of my shirt. I guess I made her nervous. Slowly without braking eye contact with me she lifted my shirt off me. She licked her lips when she saw my red and black see through bra. Her hands immediately came up to my breast squeezing and massaging them making my nipples instantly hard. She reached behind me and unfastened my bra letting it fall from my body. Her hand came forward and grasped my right breast while she bent forward to let her lips encase my left nipple in her mouth.

I let out a breathy sigh as she sucked on my nipple. Her tongue traced around my nipple slowly then she took it into her mouth biting down. "Fuck that feels amazing."

She looked up at me through her lashes. "I only wish to please you mistress." She turned her attention back to my nipples. I could feel myself dripping from her ministrations. She knew how to make my body tremble and my mind fuzzy and I loved her for that. She walked me back towards the bed and I sat back. She urged me to lie down and straddled my waist. Her lips met mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance. I eventually let her win. Her tongue invaded my mouth exploring feverishly. Her fingers continued playing with my nipples pinching and rolling them until they were hard little buds.

She broke the kiss and started kissing down my body. She left a blazing trail everyplace that her lips and tongue touched. She finally reached my skirt and instead of taking it off she just lifted it. I was writhing in need by this time. Her tongue licked over my lips pushing past slightly but not enough for my satisfaction. I pressed my fingers in her hair and pushed her closer to where I needed her she took the hint and spread my lips wasting no time licking my clit.

Her hand found my entrance and teased it pushing her two fingers in just a little and then removing them. She continued this going deeper each time. She started sucking on my clit and her fingers found their way inside me.

"Mmm… fuck… harder!" I moaned. She removed her fingers and before I could protest she thrust them roughly back into my pussy. She repeated the same action continuously,

"Ahhh shit… fuck baby… feels so good." I cried out barely able to make coherent words. I was so close I could barely hold on.

"Cum for me baby" that was all I need to let go. I came hard moaning her name, my body shaking while I did. She finished removing my clothes while I came down from my orgasm. When I was finally able to think straight, she was laying next to me curled into my side with her head on my chest. She spoke softly "Are you happy Mistress?"

I smiled I would never get tired of hearing her say that. "Yes Sex Kitten I'm deeply content. Are you ready to take your punishment?"

She whimpered but looked up at me. "Yes Mistress I disobeyed a directive and as such should be punished as you see fit for my naughty behavior." Her lip poked out a bit when she finished talking, and I couldn't help leaning down to suck it into my mouth. The sound she made sounded like a mixture of a whimper and a moan. I released her lip and she shivered against me.

"Don't worry Sex Kitten you'll probably enjoy this more than you should." I got up off the bed. "Come here and get on all fours at the edge of the bed she did as I said immediately. It put a smile on my face to know that she loved me enough and trusted me enough to give me full control especially on her birthday.

"Don't move I'll be right back" I walked out the room. I went across the hall and retrieved my Princess's favorite strap-on. I took my time putting it on and secured it. It would build her anxiety. Besides I'm supposed to be teaching her patience.

I walked back in the room as quiet as possible my Princess was still in the same spot. So obedient, when she wants to be. I walk over to her and run my hands down her ass. She jumped slightly.

I knead her ass cheeks and without warning I struck her right one swift and hard. She flinched but said nothing. "I told you, you weren't allowed to touch me until I said so right" she didn't answer I brought my hand down in the same manner on her left side. "Answer me" she flinched again. "Yes mistress you did" I struck her left ass cheek again. "And still you disobeyed!" a small moan accompanied the flinch this time. I smacked the right side again "I asked a question." Her whole body visibly shook. "Yes mistress I still disobeyed." I used both hand and smack both cheeks at the same time. "So you deserve to be punished. You know that right?" she whimpered out a soft answer "yes mistress I deserve this."

I reached down to her pussy and felt how wet she was. I would have no problem fucking the shit out of her. The little minx love spankings almost as much as me eating her pussy. I lined up the strap-on with her opening. "Sex Kitten, listen to me, and listen well. You are under no circumstances to cum before I tell you too. Do you understand?" she nodded her head.

I immediately thrust into her hard and fast and she moaned. I ever so slowly pulled out and thrust back into her. She cried out. I reached around and found her nipples I rolled them in my hands, and without warning I pinched both of them hard as I thrust back into her again. "Fuck baby" I started picking up speed but I was still going at a pretty slow and steady pace.

"Mmm Baby … please Mistress… I'm sorry… please faster" she moaned as she started pushing back against my thrusts. I pulled out of her and she whimpered in protest. I spread her legs father apart opening her up for me. I placed my hands on her hips gripping them tightly and drilled into her pussy. I pulled her against me hard on every stroke and she cried out in ecstasy. "Oh fuck… I'm gonna… gonna cum"

I stopped moving and pulled out of her "uh uh. I told you, you can't cum until I tell you to! Now we have to start over." She whimpered loudly. I pushed into her slowly grinding against her. I pulled almost all the way out before repeating my actions. I could feel her body tremble sporadically and see her hand clenched in the sheets. I gradually increased my pace. I reached one hand down in front of her and found her clit I rubbed it in light slow circles. She cried out and started begging me to let her cum.

"Oh f-f-fuck… b-b-baby pl-please… let me… let me cum." Good she was so sexy when she could barely control herself. I pounded into her tight pussy over and over. I pressed down harder on her clit and pinched her nipple at the same time. "mistresssss please… I can't mmm hold on … any longer fuck…" I pulled out right before she could cum and she let out a frustrated growl. "Dammit please… don't stop now."

I rolled both her nipples in between my fingers while I leaned down to her ear. She was writhing and whimpering helplessly. "you want to cum don't you Sex Kitten?" she just whimpered loudly. I pinched her nipples. "answer me."

"mmm… yesss mistresss… I want to come." I smirked at her neediness. I could tell she was on the edge of exploding with every move I made. I trailed the shell of her ear pulled her earlobe between my lips before I spoke again. "you want me to let you cum while I fuck you senseless pounding my dick into you while I play with your nipples and your clit."

She groaned at my words "oh god… fuck yesss mistress… please let me cum." She was desperately trying to move her legs together to find that much needed friction but I was standing in between her legs preventing that. "have you learned your lesson kitten? Will you be patient and do what I say next time?" she nodded but I wanted vocal confirmation. I bit the space right below her ear and her whole body shuddered. "say it"

"yess mistress… I will be more patient… and listen to you next time… I only wish… to please you." I kissed the spot I had just bit sucking on it. I reached down to my strap-on and turned on the vibrator. I pressed a kiss to the newly marked spot before whispering to her, "cum for me Sex Kitten cum all over my dick for me. Let me see how much you want to please me." I thrust back into her hard and fast. She cried out my name and pushed back against me. I kept up that fast pace hitting the back of her pussy over and over. She was screaming my name, shaking and convulsing as her orgasm crashed over her.

She collapsed on the bed in a sweaty mass. I slowly eased out of her and climbed on the bed I pulled her to rest on top of me. my hands massaged her backside while I littered her face with soft kisses.

I felt her arms tighten around me as the vulnerability started to kick in. my Princess always got vulnerable after being controlled like this, but I always gave her the reassurance that she needed. To me this was the best part of sex with her. Me letting her know that I still love her and always will, her accepting my love and understanding that I would never leave her. I held her tight to my body and told her all the little things I loved about her and giving her small love filled kisses.

I looked down at her when she finally loosened her grip some. "Are you okay Princess" I used normal nickname for her signaling that I was done being in control for tonight and she was owner of her own free will again. "yes baby I'm okay. That was intense. But I enjoyed every moment of it."

"glad you enjoyed it Princess. You know I love you right baby?"she pulled me closer to her and pressed her lips to mine. "Yes I know. I love you too Beautiful."


End file.
